


Light

by bananacosmicgirl



Series: The Changed verse [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananacosmicgirl/pseuds/bananacosmicgirl
Summary: Abby comes into her powers.
Series: The Changed verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010238
Kudos: 6





	Light

The world had been different for a while when it happened the first time.

McGee – Tim, really, because they had history and besides, he looked nothing like a tough McGee and everything like a young Timothy right now – was in the hospital. Unconscious, shot, out of surgery a few hours ago.

Abby was at his bedside, on the verge of tears but fighting them valiantly. Tears wouldn’t help.

The hospital was still chaotic. Tim’s room should’ve been a single one, but with the sudden influx of patients because of the Change, there was another patient crammed in there. The other patient was growing fur all over his legs and he was on his side because his spine was lengthening out, making his butt look huge. If it had been a sitcom, Abby would’ve laughed, but as it was, she’d seen enough to know that it was nothing to laugh about. The man was turning into a half-breed – half-horse, or half-dog, or half-something-else-with-four-legs. It was the Change that killed the most people.

Abby’s gaze returned to Tim, his skin a pale grey. He’d lost a lot of blood out on the scene. She didn’t have the details of what happened – staying with Tim had been more important than listening to Tony reporting the events to Gibbs – but she knew the what the world was like since the Change.

Order hadn’t been established yet. New rules had to be decided and accepted. What did you do with people who saw the future? They had stopped all lotteries and gambling, for now. What happened to banks and other buildings that needed to be secure, when people walked through walls?

What could anyone do, when a telekinetic bad guy stopped the bullets mid-air to shoot them right back at Tim?

Her hands shook when she grabbed Tim’s. She laced her fingers with his, holding on tight.

“You don’t die, you hear me? If Gibbs could order Tony to live, I can order you, damn it.” She choked a little.

She let her other hand run across his face, fingers ghosting across his cheek.

Then it happened.

Warmth spread where she touched him.

A soft glow, impossible yet right _there_ , seeping from her hand.

He groaned beneath her hand, eyelids fluttering.

She pulled away abruptly, eyes wide, mouth hanging open.

He stilled, exhaling. Gone was the glow, and the warmth. She frowned, looking at her hands.

She’d heard of people developing healing powers. They were traveling across the country now, helping people. There had been an interview with one in the newspaper – he’d described a glow coming from his fingers, a warmth between him and the person he was healing.

Was she developing healing powers?

She replaced her hand on Tim’s cheek, the other one cradling his hand in hers – and she wished, as hard as she’d ever wished for anything, that it was within her power to heal him.

It took a moment and then—

Heat and bright light came from her hands. Again, Tim started groaning beneath her touch and she willed herself to heal him.

Closing her eyes, she saw it. It was like golden threads coming from her fingers, passing through his body and forming a tight net across all of his injuries – from the bullet wound to the scrapes and scratches he’d gotten when Tony dragged him to safety. She sewed each injury shut with golden thread, and she felt it in her bones as the pain in his body receded.

She opened her eyes, finding his blue eyes looking up at her.

“Abby?” His voice was a little rough.

She shone, smile going from ear to ear. “It worked!”

“What worked? Where am I?” Tim asked.

“I healed you,” she said, almost jumping up and down with happiness. “Me. I healed you. I can heal people! I have a power!”

He looked up at her, love and adoration in his eyes. “You’ve always had powers.”

She hugged him tight at that. “Aww, McGee!”

He hugged her back, his arms strong and good around her.

“Miss Scuito.”

Abby looked up, finding a nurse standing at the bottom of the bed. “Yes? Hi?”

“If you would be so kind, there are more patients that would much appreciate your help,” the nurse said.

“You know what I did?”

“You’ve been healing him for a while,” the nurse said. “You are a powerful healer. A bright light.”

Abby realized, when she glanced at the clock, that she’d been healing McGee for well over forty minutes. It felt like less.  
  
“Oh.” She smiled. “Cool. Of course I’ll help.” She turned to McGee. “You’ll be okay?”

“I’m fine,” he said. “You go do your thing.”

She grinned. “I’ll do my thing. My healing thing!”

She bounced towards the door, following the nurse. As she was about to leave, Tim spoke again.

“Abby?”

“Yeah?”

He smiled. “Thanks.”

She grinned wider.


End file.
